La vengeance n'a pas d'odeur
by OoOFlorenceOoO
Summary: Simon Snow fan fiction.


La vangeance n'a pas d'odeur

Simon marchait lentement sur le trottoir d'une rue passante de Lancashire, regardant par terre pour ne pas attirer l'attention des curieux. En effet, l'étudiant avait appris au fil du temps à rester tranquille, sa condition particulière étant trop hors du commun pour risquer d'être découverte par le reste de la population. Le soleil se montrait timidement à travers les nuages, annonçant une température parfaite pour une marche de santé, activité que le garçon aurait bien voulu apprécier en ce moment, si ce n'était de son cours de potions qui commençait dans quelques minutes. Simon tourna à droite au bout de la rue, à quelques pas de la porte dont la peinture magenta s'était écaillée avec le temps. Toujours aussi fonctionnelle malgré tout, bien cachée derrière un buisson juste assez louche, elle l'amenerait directement à Watford, comme elle l'avait si bien fait depuis les quatre dernières années. Le jeune homme adorait cette école, même s'il avait failli ne pas en ressortir vivant plus d'une fois, les conditions de travail étant si dangeureuses. Il y avait rencontré ses deux meilleurs amis, par contre, et il en était très reconnaissant. L'amitié entre Baz, Penelope et lui étaient probablement la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée jusqu'à maintenant. En regardant l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était resté dans le magasin de chapeaux trop longtemps, et se dépêcha donc de retourner à l'école. En traversant la petite porte à genoux (après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait dans sa direction), Simon se remémora la première fois qu'il avait parlé à son meilleur ami Tyrannus, il y a déjà quatre ans de ça. _C'était la toute première journée des premières années de l'école secondaire Watford, et personne ne se sentait vraiment à sa place. Après avoir été séparés dans quatre groupes différents en fonction de leurs talents, les élèves ont tous suivi leur professeur respectif jusqu'à leur classe. Pris dans ses pensées, Simon observait attentivement la photo d'un vieil homme encadré sur un long mur doré dont l'inscription disait _Mage Tumbledoor_. L'étudiant aurait juré que le barbu encardré avait bougé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de regarder de plus près, une voix brisant sa concentration.  
>«Est-ce que cette photo vient de… bouger?» dit la voix inconnue. En se retournant, Simon se retrouva face à face avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus qui lui souriait timidement. «J'en ai bien l'impression», lui répondit le garçon aux cheveux bruns. «Ouais… euh, je pense qu'on a perdu le groupe» fit remarquer l'initiateur de la conversation. «Oh, en effet. On pourrait peut-être demander notre chemin à quelqu'un?» pensa à voix haute Simon, en remarquant lui aussi la disparition de leur professeur Benedict.<br>«D'accord. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu?»  
>«Simon. Simon Snow. Et toi?»<br>«Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, mais tu peux m'appeler Baz.»_

_Par la suite, les deux garçons avaient pris près d'une heure à chercher leur local de cours, mais quelques minutes suffirent pour comprendre que leur amitié serait inévitable._

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté du passage secret, le garçon entra dans l'école pour se diriger vers son dortoir, qu'il partagait d'ailleurs avec son ami précedemment mentionné. Baz dormait encore, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant venant d'un adolescent aussi paresseux que lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser dormir, par contre, puisqu'ils allaient tous les deux être en retard au cours de potions magiques donné par monsieur Mac, un professeur qui, pour des raisons obscures, semblait toujours être sur le dos le Simon. En effet, la particularité de l'école Watford pouvait se résumer en un seul mot: magie. Pour le monde extérieur, soit les résidents de l'Angleterre, qui vivaient des actions très normales au quotidien, ce concept de sorcellerie serait assez difficile à croire. C'est bien pour cette raison, d'ailleurs, en plus du danger qu'elle pourrait apporter à de simples humains, que l'école était gardée secrète. Ses élèves, quant à eux, étaient ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de «sorciers», dont le statut était hériditaire. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais connu ses parents, Simon savait combien ils étaient talenteux et respectables. Morts dans un accident de voiture volant, monsieur et madame Snow avaient toujours fait de leur mieux pour protéger la communauté des sorciers, en particulier pour leur fils, qu'ils aimaient tant. Morts dans un accident de voiture volante en plein hiver, ils avaient essayé d'éviter de foncer sur Tumbledoor, qui ne pouvait plus contrôler son balais et zigzaguait dans le ciel juste devant la voiture des Snow. En tournant rapidement le volant pour éviter un accident fatal, ils n'eurent pas le temps de nettoyer la neige dans leur pare-brise et foncèrent directement dans un mur, aveuglés par la tempête. Le choc fut malheureusement mortel, et leur voiture, ainsi que la bague de madame Snow, retrouvée par terre, furent exposés dans le sous-sol de l'école en leur mémoire. Comme à presque chaque matin, Simon se chargea de réveiller Tyrannus en le secouant doucement.

«Bro… il est quelle heure?» grogna-t-il.

«L'heure de se réveiller avant d'être en retard au cours de Mac.»

«On travaille les potions ce matin? Eh bien, tu dois être content, tu vas être assis à côté de ta chère Pénélope.»

«Je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois que c'était seulement une amie.»

«Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle semblait dire hier soir.»

«Habille-toi, je t'attends dans le corridor.» dit Simon, en sortant de la pièce.

Pénélope était une très bonne amie de Simon depuis déjà 2 ans, quand le professeur Benedict les avaient obligés à se mettre en équipe pour un projet d'histoire de la magie. Très intelligente, elle s'était avérée vraiment utile, non seulement pour ce travail, mais aussi pour tous les autres qui ont suivi, étant toujours prête à aider Simon à parfaire un sortilège ou un autre. Pénélope Bunce était grande, un peu rondelette et portait toujours ses cheveux blond cendré en queue de cheval. Ses yeux noisettes pétillants étaient bien visibles malgré ses lunettes rondes orangées.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup sec pour laisser voir Baz, vêtu de sa toge, sa baguette dans la main gauche et la baguette de son ami dans la droite.

«T'avais oublié ça, Si. On y va?»

«Merci, mais arrête de m'appeler Si, tu sais que je déteste ça.»

Les deux garçons marchèrent donc jusqu'à leur classe, sentant le regard de Mac perser leurs dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent leur place.

«Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre comment transform-»

Avant même que le professeur ait le temps de finir son explication, un mur de la classe éclata en mille morceaux. Dans la gigantesque ouverture, on pouvait observer un grand homme chauve à l'air menaçant qui n'était inconnu de personne. Il s'agissait en fait d'Humdrum, l'ennemi le plus puissant connu à ce jour par Watford. Ironiquement, c'était un ancien étudiant, et depuis qu'il avait quitté cette école, Humdrum avait toujours voulu se venger de l'évenement ayant ruiné sa vie quelques années auparavant. Tumbledoor et Humdrum avaient déjà été de meilleurs amis, mais un projet de défense contre le mal avait complètement brisé leur complicité. Tumbledoor avait accidentellement accroché Humdrum avec des ciseaux et lui avait sérieusement endommagé le nez. Après sa chirurgie plastique, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. De plus, sa nature très soupe au lait l'avait poussé à conconter un plan de vangeance pendant longtemps pour être certain que Tumbledoor et l'école dont il était finlement devenu le directeur auraient une leçon qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier. Dans cette ordre d'idée, il était venu combattre le magicien qui avait déformé son visage de façon permanente dans un duel épique, baguette à baguette.

«Tumbledoor, je sais que tu es ici.» annonça-t-il de sa voix puissante.

«Il est pas dans cette classe en tout cas, haha.» répondit Simon sur un ton insolent, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu peur d' ce qu'il reçu en guise de réponse fut un regard de mort de la part du vandaliseur de murs. Ce dernier disparu ensuite par l'ouverture à la recherche de son ennemi. Toute la classe de Simon se déplaça elle aussi pour alerter Tumbledoor du danger. Malheureusement, muni de son balais, Humdrum arriva plus vite que la troupe d'élèves. Il commença à défier Tumbledoor en agitant sa baguette en signe de combat. Le magicien ne perdit pas de temps et lui envoya son sort le plus puissant pour le déstabiliser. Le bruit alerta toute l'école, et les étudiants des quatre maisons s'attroupèrent et se mirent en ligne, prêts à unir leurs forces contre le mal. Une fois qu'Humdrum se remit debout, il commença à tournoyer tellement vite qu'il formait un bouclier en jetant des sorts à tout ce qui bougeait, jusqu'à ce que Simon décide de sauter sur lui dans l'espoir d'arrêter sa tornade meurtrière. Il plaqua Humdrum par terre et ce dernier perdit sa perruque dans cet élan de violence. Humilié, il se retourna en une fraction de secondes pour lui jeter un sort.

«komonspakoulus!» dit-il en agitant sa baguette vers Simon, le projetant ainsi dans le mur avec une force si grande qu'il mouru sur le coup.

«SIMON!» s'écria Pénélope, en pleurs.  
>«UNISSONS-NOUS!» ordonna Baz.<p>

Ils n'avaient effectivement pas le temps de s'acharner sur cette perte humaine, puisqu'ils risqueraient d'en prerdre encore plus. En formant une énorme boule d'énergie capable de tuer le plus grand des maîtres des ténèbres, ils crièrent en cœur «Chautdefokusse!» et réduirent Humdrum en poussière.

20 ans plus tard, tous étaient réunis au salon funéraire magique pour honorer le cercueil volant de Tumbledoor, mort de vieillesse dans la gloire et la justice. Ironiquement, ils étaient assis dans la pièce où Simon avait reçu un hommage similaire pour son courage et sa noblesse. 


End file.
